Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by StarkidCourage
Summary: Morgead and Jez early in the morning. A soppy, fluffy little story from Morgead's point of view. A songfic set to 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith.


Author note: I do _not _own any of the characters or the song. Both Morgead and Jez belong to the wonderful L.J Smith and although I wish Morgead was mine, I regret to inform you that he is only mine in my dreams D: What a pity. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to it's rightful owners, who are _amazing!_

* * *

><p>The soft shafts of red and grey light broke through the slim break between the two dark velvet curtains and cast light across the dark room. The walls caught on fire in the darkness as the dawn light hit them, turning them a faint, vibrant orange and setting the scene of the classical-romance theme to the room, but also the modern one that would suit its occupants so well.<p>

The room was decorated beautifully. The walls had been chosen so that they would set on fire when light touched them and they would be a wonder to look at. Jez always had had a feel for interior design, no matter that Morgead had raised an eyebrow at her knowledge of what colours would look good and what wouldn't.

Everything in the room worked and looked great. The floor was covered in a soft, bouncy carpet and complimented the warmth of the walls. The bedroom was sparsely decorated. It consisted mainly of the giant bed in the middle. The mattress had a soft orange coloured cover on it, and then there was another layer of plain white satin sheets. Two white pillows lay on the left side of the bed, and three were placed upon the right side. Where the headboard of the bed should be, hung a large painting of sunrise, of daybreak. Above that were two small pictures. In one frame sat a black iris, and in the other was a black sunflower. All three pictures were to remind the couple of what and who they were, and would stay hanging above their sleeping heads forever.

Only, Morgead wasn't sleeping. He was laying in the bed in silence, his black hair falling to the side and spreading on the pillow underneath his head like a small, sooty halo. Green eyes stared up at the porcelain white ceiling above them. His bare chest was on show from the way the sheets pooled around his waist, showing off his physique. He was obviously muscled and strong, but he wasn't out of proportion for his size, and he was more 'lean' than 'body-builder'.

He hadn't been to sleep all night, and that was very unusual for him. Everyone knew that Morgead loved to sleep, and he would often crash out on the couch and sleep in his clothes, his boots still on his feet. However, that night, Morgead hadn't even wanted to fall asleep. He had been content to stay awake and listen to the deep, steady breathing of the redhead beside him.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_Far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

With a smile, Morgead raised himself up on his elbow and turned on his side so that his body curled around Jez's. He sighed blissfully and looked down upon her face. Her smooth porcelain skin glowed in the early morning light, and her long eyelashes cast shadows down her high cheekbones. Everything about her was beautiful and delicate and he loved the way she felt beside him. She only looked delicate though. He knew she was as strong a fighter as he was and he thought that that was one of the main reasons that he loved her as he did.

One of her shoulders was bared from the way he had pulled some of the sheets down by letting them lay around his waist and he smiled, leaning down to press his lips softly to her lightly freckled shoulder. The freckles continued down her back and were cut off from view by her simple purple tank top. He would have continued to kiss every freckle but he didn't want to wake her up. She looked too peaceful, with her full lips pulled up at the corner in a warm smile. He smiled back tenderly, not caring that he was being so soppy he could barely even recognise himself.

His eyes hung heavily and it almost hurt to force them open and stay awake for her, but he didn't want to shut them or roll away into the blissful world of sleep. He wanted to stay awake and watch her sleep, because she had never looked so beautiful to him. Her red hair fell down just past her shoulders in waves of scarlet strands. He felt his heart swell in his chest and begin beating against his ribs almost painfully hard. He didn't care. It was proof that he was alive and that he wasn't a cold, unfeeling vessel as he'd used to think of himself.

Of course, he'd thought that when she had left him.

Instinctively, he pushed the thought away, desperately recoiling from it. It had been a dark existence without her. He didn't have anyone to challenge him, because the others went along with whatever he told them to do. No one could fight with him and no one would dare to even if they could. She had been different. He would always see her standing tall and strong and proud and just… Glorious. Her flaming hair was brilliant and framed her elegant face, her silver-blue eyes blazing with pride. Her hands would be on her hips and her head would be tilted up and she would look like a medieval queen or a princess.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

'_Cause I'd miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Morgead?"

It was a soft whisper and Jez shifted against Morgead's chest, stirring from her slumber. Morgead's breath sped up for a second before he calmed himself and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm here, Jez. Go back to sleep." He wasn't expecting her to, because Jez was never the most obedient person but she complied this time, surprisingly. She gave a yawn and then pulled his arms around her waist beneath the sheets. He smiled again and curled up against her, slotting his legs in behind hers. She was smaller than him, but only just. He leaned over her and gently kissed her eyelids, feeling them flicker beneath his lips. Was she dreaming of him? Was the thought of him making her smile like that? He hoped so.

Her lips opened and a soft, contented sigh slipped between them, drawing yet another smile from him. She was beautiful, he found himself thinking again. He didn't understand how he'd been lucky enough to have her as his, or what he'd done to deserve it but he wasn't going to complain. Instead he was sending fervent thank yous to whatever being was up there and had taken pity on him. He didn't deserve her… He could never deserve someone half as good as her. But something had made sure that she didn't see anything too wrong with him.

He had the Soulmate Principle to thank for his life.

He could still remember kneeling beside her and whispering "Jez, I love you…"

He could still remember…

"I feel warm."

"No, you don't!" And his mind had just been repeating two words: _Please no, please no, please no…No..._

He still remembered her looking up at him with foggy, tear filled eyes looking up at them all. "You're so pretty, like angels." And his response was to be screaming at her "This isn't the time for your weird humour!"

He could still remember seeing her laying in a pool of her own blood. She'd been stabbed but she wasn't thrashing around, she was laying there and screaming and trying not to appear weak. Somehow, he'd found himself holding her and shouting at her.

"_Don't you die on me, Jezebel! Don't you dare! Or I'll follow you to the next world and __**kill **__you!"_

He couldn't stand it. He was in love with her. He couldn't… He couldn't watch her die. He felt his heart stop and then that string that connected them… The shining silver string. He'd thrown it out to her somehow, and she was pulling herself back using it. She was coming back to him and suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. She was with him and she was alive and she was going to be okay. She was going to be okay…

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing,_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,_

_And I just wanna stay with you,_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever,_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid all of his life, to have Jez so close to him and yet so far away. He could've told her… He could've told her that she was his saviour. He could've told her just how much he admired and respected her for everything she did and everything that she was. He could've told her everything, and spilled his heat out to her and he would have been happy just to know that she knew how he felt, even if she didn't return the same feelings. He could've survived with that, because things couldn't have been more strained between them than they already had been.

And now he found himself so possessive of her and so obsessed… She had soon took over his every thought and he would visit her in the Daybreak hospital for as long as he could, and whenever he could because he didn't want to miss any of her smiles. He didn't want to go an hour without kissing her if he could help it. If the world gave him whatever he wanted then he would never have to leave her side for the rest of his eternal life.

He would like to think that he acted like that because the Soulmate Principle magnified every one of his emotions towards her, but the truth was, he was quickly growing obsessed and he knew that he couldn't help the way he was head over heels for his Jez. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, in this bed with her at his side, beautiful and precious and unique and _his_. This was his idea of a perfect life. He rested his face against her glorious hair and whispered 'I-love-yous' into the soft, glowing crimson locks.

Morgead could imagine himself spending the rest of his life here with her in his arms because that was the only way he wanted to live. He didn't think that he would be capable of survival if she ever left him, for any reason, and he didn't think that he would even want to continue surviving without her. His emotions terrified him and exhilarated him and left his head dizzy and whirling and just the touch of her hand on his cheek could make him want to kill anyone that could ever threaten her, and steal her away on his motorbike and make her safe and happy for the rest of his life.

He was a sentimental bastard this time in the morning.

_I don't wanna miss one smile,_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss,_

_Well, I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this,_

_I just wanna hold you close,_

_Feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And stay here in this moment for the rest of time_

Suddenly, he felt Jez stir again and did his best to feign sleep in the hope that she would become tired again. She mumbled something and pushed herself up on her elbow, looking over her shoulder at him. He couldn't help it. He opened one of his eyes and the green eyes met the blue. Their gazes locked and he opened both of his eyes. One of his hands reached out and swept her hair over her shoulder, letting his fingertips brush against her smooth skin.

They both smiled and Jez leaned in to him and pressed soft kisses against his collarbone. Jez was always gentle with him in the morning, and he was sure that it was only because she wasn't awake yet. Her shields weren't up and so she wasn't the strong, proud woman that she usually was. She was the sweet woman that no one except him ever saw.

His arms came around her waist and pressed her body close to him. Instantly she got the idea and dragged her lips up his throat and to his mouth and kissed him passionately. He lowered her onto her back and positioned himself above her, already working on pulling her tank top off. She stopped kissing him for the moment it took for her shirt to leave her body and then attacked his lips with a dawning hunger and he kissed back enthusiastically. Her hands were at his pyjama trousers, plain black with a cord, and she got it loose enough that he could slip off of them and rest above her in all his glory.

The second he had her shorts off, he was inside of her. Neither of them needed preparation, they were both ready and willing to start. They weren't soft or gentle or loving. It wasn't hard and uncaring and cold either though. It was just… Deeper. There was no words to describe it. They were just wrapped up in the act and they forgot about everything else.

A look passed between them before Morgead's mouth was on her throat and her blood was filling him and thrilling him and he couldn't help the way that he drank hungrily with deep, strong pulls of his mouth, pale throat working over and over as he drank from her. They were already falling deep into each other's minds, to the deep place that Morgead had hungered for the first time he realized they were Soulmates and that she was hiding herself from him.

She wasn't hiding herself now. She was loving him and rejoicing in their bonding and their life together and the unbearable weight of his love on her mind, pushing down on her and wrapping around her like huge black wings. She could feel everything he felt, the adoration and the way he saw her and the wonder that she was his. She could feel the protectiveness he felt towards her and she felt herself shudder underneath him.

_What's wrong, Jezebel? Too much for you?_

His voice came into her mind, strong, dark and seductive as hell. Their bodies fitted together and moved beneath the satin sheets and she felt the irritation at her full name coming from him.

_Shut up, Mo-_

A sharp twist of his hips against hers wrenched a cry from her and everything was forgotten.

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_Don't wanna fall asleep,_

'_Cause I'd miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

'_Cause I'd still miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

'_Cause I'd miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah,_

_I don't wanna miss a thing._

* * *

><p>So… Yeah. Story over. Just a little one-shot over what is one of my favourite Night World couples. Ash and Mary-Lynette are on the same level as these, and they share the pedestal, so… Maybe I'll do an AshM'Lin The Cursed story sometime. I just had a lot of fun writing this, so even if it is really crappy, I'd appreciate constructive criticism, instead of flames.


End file.
